


Purpose

by starksphere



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksphere/pseuds/starksphere
Summary: What if it was Steve Rogers who snapped in Endgame instead of Tony Stark?Steve Rogers makes one last sacrifice and fulfills his purpose he's been looking for for a long, long time.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know I haven't finished my main fanfic "One Thing You Can't Take Away," but I just had an idea and I wanted to write a short fanfic about Steve snapping instead of Tony. This story is VERY emotional, so be aware! 
> 
> I'll be back with my main fanfic soon :)
> 
> P.S. I changed my nickname again, so I went from originalsix3000 to starksphere!

Thanos had the gauntlet _again._ He had all six stones, ready to snap--and it wouldn't end with half of the population disappearing this time. Someone had to stop him. Without hesistation, Steve made a run for it. No, he wasn't even holding Mjolnir or broken shield--he was all on his own. But that didn't matter. Mjolnir nor the Captain America Shield defined him. He was always Steve Rogers, who was too dumb to run away from a fight. 

Steve grabbed onto the gaunlet and pulled it as hard as he could. Then the punch came again, just like it did five years ago in Wakanda. He fell to the ground, with drops of blood falling down his cheek. His cowl was off. Thanos adjusted the gaunlet and said: 

"I am-- _inevitable_." 

He then snapped, with a smile of satisfaction on his face, but that soon turned into disappointment when the snap sounded hollow. Thanos saw the Infinity Stones were missing--the gauntlet was empty. He turned to look at Steve, who had all the stones and the gamma radiation was coursing through him. 

"...No mortal can withstand the full power of the Infinity Stones for that long," Thanos said. "What makes you so special?" 

Steve was breathing heavily. It was as if he was in his pre-serum body, when he had asthma. 

"...Nothing," Steve said slowly. "I'm just a kid from Brooklyn who is too dumb to run away from a fight." 

Steve snapped his fingers without hesitation. With a loud CLANG and everything went to white for a moment.

* * *

As Rocket was firing at Leviathan, it turned into dust. One by one, Thanos' army began to dust away, just like the half of the population did five years ago. T'challa and Quill looked at what was happening with surprise, knowing this was exactly what happened to them. Tony sighed in relief, but as he began to smile, he sees Steve. Lastly, Thanos turns to dust--leaving the universe once and for all. 

Steve stumbled a bit and soon slides down to the ground. His entire right side is injured--it looks like it has been burnt by the power of the stones. Tony knelt in front of him and stares into Steve's almost lifeless eyes. 

"I was wrong about you, Steve," Tony said as tears fall down from his eyes. "You are special--on your own." 

Steve smiles sadly. Tony breaks down, and Peter helps him get up, glancing at fading American Hero. 

Sam crouches down in front of Steve next, with his eyes already red. 

"I'm going to miss you," Sam said. "You did good, Cap." 

As Sam stood up, Bucky came forward next. He knelt down and stared at his best friend since childhood. He never thought he would witness Steve's death. He didn't know why but he just thought Steve would always be there, next to him. 

"...Hey, Buck," Steve spoke for the first time since he snapped. His voice was quiet. 

"You're a jerk for not running away," Bucky said. 

Instead of arguing, Steve simply said: 

"Don't...do...anything...stupid...til...I...get...back." 

Bucky made a sound that was half-laughter and half-cry. 

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you," Bucky said, now clearly crying. 

And he was. Really was. Bucky knew Steve wouldn't come back. And that was stupid. That was so stupid of him. Steve's breathing slowed down. He knew his time has come. Unlike the plane crash 80 years ago, Steve knew he wasn't coming back to life for this one. He was the man out of time. His _time_ was already long overdue. With that thought, Steve finally closed his eyes. 

Bucky held Steve's lifeless hand. He then kissed his best friend on the cheek. He began to sob on Steve's shoulder, not wanting to believe Steve Rogers is now gone from this world. 

* * *

_A week later._

Tony was organizing Steve Roger's data and files on his computer when he received a message. He opened it without much of a thought, but then soon his eyes widened. 

_Message From: Steve Rogers_

_Recipient: Tony Stark_

_Sent Date: Two weeks Ago_

**"Purpose"**

"F.R.I.D.A.Y.?" Tony called his A.I.

"Yes, Boss?" 

"Tell everyone to come half an hour early for Steve's funeral," Tony said. "There's something they need to see." 

* * *

Few days later, the Avengers were sitting inside a building in Brooklyn, the very same place where Steve's apartment from the '40s stood. When they were ready, Tony projected the message Steve has sent him. Soon, a hologram of Steve Rogers appeared in front of them--it was almost as if he was alive again. 

"I'm sending this to Tony now, but he would get it two weeks later," Steve said. "If you're watching this, then it means I'm dead." 

The Avengers' eyes began to turn to red again, at hearing Steve's voice and realizing the fact that Steve was truly gone. 

"I know I'm not exactly a modern person, and I have thought about writing all of this down on a piece of paper like a 100-year-old would do, but then I thought...it would be the last time. So I decided to leave this on tape for you guys. Growing up, I never thought I would become someone who leads a group, especially a group of superheroes. I just wanted...to do what was right. I wanted to fight for my country. And now...looking back, I've fought not just for my country, but the universe." 

"You see, death has never been my fear. I was born with serveral illness--sometimes, people wondered how I survived my childhood. When I joined the Army, I didn't care whether I was going to be taller and stronger. I knew I would probably die at some point during the war--death was always following me around, ready to swollow me any moment." 

"But it didn't. When I put the plane in the water 80 years ago, death swollowed me and spit me back out to the world--to the future. Learning that I lost the majority of friends, I wondered _why_ I survived. For what reason? For what purpose? Before I could find my answer, the world called me out again. They said they needed Captain America. So for a decade or so, I became the hero everyone knew me as. Not Steve Rogers, but Captain America."

"After the Snap, I focused again on finding myself. The world didn't need Captain America anymore, not when there was nothing he could do. I tried moving on--because at that point there was nothing else I could do--but didn't work. I still couldn't understand why I defied death _over and over_ again. Why wasn't I the part of the half that got dusted? Why _not_ me?" 

"When Thanos got that gauntlet again, that's when I knew. This was my destiny. This was the moment death would swollow me, and for good. I just wanted to do what was right. Sure, everyone in the room would give their life to save the universe, but you all have something--a _purpose_ \--in this world. Tony, you have Pepper and Morgan and...Peter. Howard may not have been a good father, but you are. You truly are. I couldn't let death take that away from you. Not when you finally found your happiness. Clint, you have a family to go back to--the one you risked everything for. Bruce, you already saved the universe by snapping your own fingers. I couldn't let you do it again. That isn't fair.Thor--you are a king. You already lost too much. You lost your brother, your kingdom, most of your people, and I couldn't let you lose your life too. Natasha, you told me to get a life. Well, I guess I won't be getting one. But you, you are different. You deserve to live--you deserve happiness." 

Tony didn't look up as Steve explained why it couldn't be him--or why it _shouldn't_ be him. Clint did the same, and Bruce looked down at his injured arm. Thor began to sob. Steve wanted to save him. _Couldn't let you lose your life too._ Those words were stuck in Thor's head and made him realize how much he has lost so far. And when Steve mentioned Natasha, the Avengers couldn't hold back. At least they were together now--away from pain. 

"So--it had to be me. Sacrifice is something I've done since my days as a 90 pounds man, so it wasn't something new or difficult. When I took the stones off of Thanos, that's when I understood--this was my _purpose_. Because of this, death let me live 80 years ago. Because of this--I was one of the people who survived the original snap. When I snapped my own fingers, I finally felt like myself. Not Captain America, but _Steve Rogers_ \--a kid from Brooklyn."

"My only regret is that my dear friend Bucky Barnes would be left in a world without me--even before we could spent some time together as old friends again, or maybe something a bit more than that. I know Bucky would be mad right now and probably never forgives me for leaving him in the year 2023."

"But I really hope he does, because I remembered my other good friend Sam would be with him, and just like I was with Bucky since childhood. And just like I was for the last 80 years or so, I would like Sam to be the next American Hero, the next Captain America. Before you say no and say Bucky should take up the mantle because he's a Super Soldier and he's been by my side for a longer period of time, remember this: You are a _good man_ , Sam. And that's what it takes to be Captain America, not some kind of Super Soldier serum, or being alive for 100 years." 

Bucky shook his head as Steve mentioned his name. 

_A jerk. That's what you are, Steve._

But he knew he had to forgive Steve. Because Steve was right. Bucky wasn't alone--he had Sam. Sure, they fought every single day, every given moment together, but deep inside, Sam was his best friend next to Steve. Sam was in shock when Steve told him to become the next Captain America. He knew how close Bucky was with Steve. As Steve explained why it should be Sam Wilson himself, Sam couldn't help but cry once again. 

_I'll do my best. Thank you, Steve._

"My time in this world is now truly over--both as Captain America and as Steve Rogers. It was an honor and privilege for me to be a part of the Avengers for the last 11 years. Thank you for being my family and my home."

Steve then fixed his eyes on Bucky. He waited for a moment--and said: 

"...I'm with you til the end of the line." 


End file.
